Canned
Canned is episode 8b of Rocko's Modern Life. In this episode Rocko loses his job at the Super Lot-O-Comics and must find a new one. Plot At the Super Lot-O-Comics, Rocko reports to Mr. Dupette's office, where the manager ruthlessly fires Rocko from his job and gives him a pink slip via toilet. Without a job, Rocko can't afford to pay for food, water, electricity, or other household material. So he searches for a number of occupations, but they all prove unsuccessful for him and he finally comes to the last ad of the newspaper: Conglom-O, where Ed Bighead works at. Looking to sabotage Rocko, Ed takes him to the Rejected Products division of the Product Testing department to introduce him to the variety of products seen around the room. He lets him use the Nose Master 3000, the company's latest development, which strangely has no adverse effect on Rocko and only gives him different nose styles. When Ed tries it himself (realizing he doesn't have a nose), his eyes get sucked in and turn into two noses. He later shows Rocko Gene Enhancing Chewing Gum. Rocko tries one piece and gets a tree sprouted on his head. Although Rocko is happy with the tree and the benefits it will give to others, Ed thinks it's a dumb idea. He gobbles down the rest of the gum and ends up sprouting a beehive on his head, resulting in the bees stinging him until his face swells up into a balloon and then floats to the ceiling. He then lets Rocko use a helmet device called Dial A-Doo, in which Rocko gets a number of hairstyles when he uses it, finally ending up with a juicer. Rocko drops some vegetables and a spider into it. Ed tells Rocko to quit playing around but then the juicer squirts juice in Ed's face. Ed angrily takes the machine from Rocko and uses it on himself and gets a buzzsaw which sends him flying around the room. At the animal testing yard, Ed has Rocko stand in the middle of it and a bird sprays him with Mad Giraffe Repellent, a product "so new that it's untested". Ed sends a stampede of angry giraffes at Rocko, but to his surprise the repellent works and they dash past Rocko and trample Ed instead. Rocko finds the sadistic toad badly injured from the trampling and Ed fires him out of pique. Rocko walks away in disappointment, until he comes across a new comic book store named Kind of A-Lot-O Comics, which is hiring. Rocko quickly gets the job and sells his first customer (who turns out to be Mr. Dupette) a stack of comics and a pack of gum. In revenge for being fired by Mr. Dupette, Rocko gives him the Gene Enhancing Chewing Gum instead. Mr. Dupette drives away and chews the entire pack of the gum, only to stop his car when he has sprouted a beehive on his head and runs around attacked by the bees (as well as the mad giraffes from earlier). The episode ends with the flies trapped to a spider web (from earlier after Rocko got a juicer on his head from the Dial A-Doo helmet) leaving the web in deference to the director. Characters Present * Rocko * Mr. Dupette (Debut) * Ed Bighead * Bev Bighead * Filburt Trivia *At one point, Rocko gets hired as a "specialty phone operator". This is, of course, secret code for "phone sex operator". *In production order, this is the first appearances of Filburt, Mr. Dupette, and the Bigheads. *This is the only episode where Mr. Dupette is shown working somewhere other than Conglom-O as well as one of the only time we see Ed as the boss of Conglom-O (the other being "I have no Son"). *This is similar to the SpongeBob SquarePants episode Help Wanted. Quotes :Filburt: Turn the page, wash your hands. Turn the page, wash your hands. Turn the page, wash your hands. (repeat ad nauseum) :Elf Fan: You'll never be satisfied with a mortal woman because the Elf wenches are so beautiful, you'll spend the rest of your life searching for that same beauty again. Yes. :Nuclear Swan Fan: Wow! You're an idiot! :Rocko: (to Spunky) Don't mind Mr. Bighead. He's got a permanent wedgie. Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Category:Episodes staring Rocko Category:Episodes where Heffer doesn't appear Category:Episodes staring the Bigheads Category:Episodes staring Filburt Category:Episodes where Spunky doesn't appear Category:Episodes written by Joe Murray Category:Episodes written by George Maestri Category:Episodes written by Mr. Lawrence Category:Episodes written by Robert McNally-Scull Category:Episodes directed by Mr. Lawrence Category:Episodes storyboarded by Robert McNally-Scull Category:Episodes directed by Alan Smart